


Idealna Kombinacja

by noemiharpia



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: REALIZACJA PROMPTA @takemeoutofthisworld-To ja po proszę Narrego. Niall jest punkiem, a Harry takim rozrabiaką? Idk, ale Hazz robi najlepsze kawały nauczycielom i uczniom w szkole. Pewnego dnia Niall przychodzi do niego i prosi o to, żeby pomógł mu kogoś ośmieszyć (wymyśl za co) i Harry się zgadza. Idą do Nialla do domu i ustalają jak to ma wszystko wyglądać i Harry nagle go całuje, potem przeprasza, ale Niall wraca do pocałunków. (możesz tu napisać smuta ale nie musisz) i zakochują się w sobie. Zakończenie zostawiam tobie :)





	

Niall Horan mając osiemnaście lat po raz kolejny zmienia szkołę i to wcale nie jest tak, że z poprzednich został wyrzucony. Jego matka bardzo często zmienia pracę, a co za tym idzie miejsce zamieszkania. Z reguły Niall na to nie narzeka, może powiedzieć, że zobaczył kawałek Europy. Niestety wiąże się to z tym, że nie ma przy sobie żadnych przyjaciół. Jasne: masę znajomych z każdego miejsca, w którym był, ale jest tylko jeden chłopak, którego mógłby nazwać przyjacielem. To równocześnie jego były partner: Liam Payne. Niestety teraz, kiedy mieszkają wiele kilometrów od siebie, to nie jest już tak odczuwalne. Jednak więź pozostała, prawdopodobnie nic nie zmieni tego do końca życia.

Tym razem wylądowali razem z Maurą w Londynie, a chłopak wybrał szkołę najbliżej swojego nowego domu. Nawet nie przejrzał wszystkich dostępnych ofert. To w końcu tylko jeden rok. Mama tym razem obiecała mu, że nie przeprowadzą się dopóki nie skończy szkoły. Kolejny raz będzie musiał rozpracować panujące układy wśród rówieśników, rozgryźć, z kim można będzie się dogadać. Nie będzie to łatwe przy jego nietypowym sposobie bycia i całej niechęci do wtapiania się w bezbarwny tłum, znudzonych nastolatków. Całkiem możliwe nawet, że Niall robi wszystko, żeby wyraźnie było go widać na tle innych. Tylko, że on wcale nie robi tego na przekór czy pod publikę. Kocha muzykę, nie wyobraża sobie życia bez słuchawek i koncertów na żywo, dla niego piosenka jest sposobem na wszystko. Uwielbia, kiedy tekst nie jest zbyt oczywisty, kiedy niektóre zdania mają drugie znaczenie, a melodia wyróżnia się czymś spośród całego tłumu innych piosenek. Zapomina o całym świecie, kiedy gra i komponuję własne utwory, czasami nawet trzeba mu przypominać, że powinien jeść. Niebieski to jego słabość, gdy pomalował tak swoje włosy jego mama prawie zemdlała. Po jakimś czasie zafascynowały go tatuaże, które teraz ciągnęły się wzdłuż jego przedramion, parę miał również na żebrach i jeden niewielki na klatce piersiowej. Maura sama miała kilka takich ozdób, więc, bez zbędnych pretensji podpisywała każdą zgodę upewniając się tylko czy syn wie, co znaczy dany tatuaż, bo to nie tylko ma dobrze wyglądać. Kolczyk w wardze to jego sposób na uczczenie osiemnastych urodzin. Całość prezentuję się, jako: zbuntowany, niezależny punk. Niewielu osobom chciało się dostrzec, że pod tym znajduję się o wiele więcej.

Harry Styles, jak co roku ominął rozpoczęcie roku i do szkoły poszedł dopiero wtedy, kiedy zaczynały się lekcje. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, że żaden z nauczycieli nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Można nawet powiedzieć, że byli szczęśliwi, że mają jeszcze jeden dzień urlopu od jego ciętego języka i kolejnych dowcipów. Jest w ostatniej klasie i matka zagroziła mu, że jak w tym roku się nie ogarnie to wyślę go do ojca na drugi koniec kraju. Tego zdecydowanie nie chcę, więc będzie musiał ograniczyć dowcipy minimum o połowę. Już na korytarzu wita się z dwójką swoich przyjaciół: Louisem i Zaynem. Od zawsze trzymali się we trzech, ale w tamtym roku on poszedł trochę w odstawkę, bo ci dwaj w końcu po latach podchodów i zazdrości zostali parą. Wcale to nie przeszkadzało Stylesowi. Sam nie był przekonany do tego, jakiej jest orientacji. Z jednej strony od zawsze otaczał go wianuszek dziewczyn, podobały mu się, ale oglądając jakieś filmy czy seriale zwracał uwagę również na mężczyzn. Możliwe, że był Bi, przyjaciele byli o tym przekonani, ale on nie, bo nikt ze szkoły go nie zainteresował. Wszyscy byli dla niego bez wyrazu, jacyś tacy nudni i przewidywalni. Nagle czuje jak Zayn szturcha go mocno pod żebra. Już ma się na niego wydrzeć, o co mu d cholery chodzi, ale dosłownie traci oddech.

Zayn widząc jego reakcję ma zadowolony uśmieszek, Louis zresztą też.

\- Masz dobry gust.- Mówi jeszcze Tomlinson skanując nowego chłopaka od stóp do głowy. Szczerze, że jest, na co popatrzeć. Idzie korytarzem i kompletnie nie zwraca uwagi na otoczenie. Za to wszyscy patrzą na niego, podnosi spojrzenie z nad swojego smartfona, chwilę przystaję i widząc tyle wpatrzonych w niego spojrzeń tylko krzywo się uśmiecha i wywraca oczami. Co dziwne zdaję się kierować prosto do nich. Czy to możliwe, żeby świat był dla Harry'ego aż tak łaskawy i ten chłopak również jest w ostatniej klasie? Gdy jest już dosłownie dwa kroki od nich unosi brwi i z uwagą skanuję ich małą grupkę.

\- Louis Tomlinson?- Pyta wpatrując się w szatyna. Przyjaciel wydaję się być zdziwiony, że nowy go kojarzy.

\- Tak, ale skąd wiesz?- Mówi z wahaniem Lou.

\- Liam całkiem sporo mi o tobie opowiadał, widziałem też kilka zdjęć... Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Obiecałem sobie, że jak cię spotkam to pogratuluję. Ja przez dwa lata próbowałem namówić go na tatuaż, a ty przyjechałeś i gotowe...

\- Ty jesteś Niall!- Naglę dotarło do Tomlinsona- Li nie mówił, że będziesz z nami chodził do szkoły.

\- Nie wiedział, matka znowu dostała zlecenie od innej gazety. Więc jestem na chwilę tutaj.- Odpowiedział nowy chłopak patrząc z rozbawieniem na szatyna. Zayn przyglądał się temu z pozornym spokojem, ale Harry umiał dostrzec pewne objawy zaniepokojenia na twarzy Mulata. Wyciągnął, więc rękę na przywitanie chcą jakoś zapobiec wiszącej w powietrzu scenie zazdrości.

\- Jestem Harry.- Niall dosyć pewnie uścisną jego dłoń. Po raz kolejny się uśmiechną, ale tym razem jakoś inaczej. Odsunął się o krok od Tomlinsona, na co ten zmarszczył brwi. Kompletnie nic nie rozumiejąc

\- Niall Horan.- Przedstawia się blondyn i podchodzi z wyciągniętą dłonią do Malika. Ten przez chwilę patrzy na rękę jak na jadowitego pająka, ale w końcu z wahaniem i lekkim uśmiechem podaję swoją dłoń

\- Zayn Malik.

\- Co macie teraz?.- Pyta, Horan, cicho licząc na to, że któryś z nich będzie miał z nim jakieś zajęcia, bo o całej trójce słyszał trochę od przyjaciela i wie, że z nimi wszystko byłoby prostsze w nowym miejscu. Szczególnie dużo słyszał o Tomlinsonie i wie, że ten kłębek pozytywnej energii byłby świetnym materiałem na kumpla. Niestety Malik wygląda jakby miał coś przeciwko. Z opóźnieniem dociera do Nialla, że Zayn może być najzwyczajniej w świecie zazdrosny, kiedy obcy podbija do jego chłopaka. Irytuję się na swoją niedomyślność.

\- Ja i Hazz matmę, a Zayn angielski.- Odpowiedział Louis

\- No to idę z panem zazdrosnym.- Powiedział Horan ze śmiechem. Rozeszli się na swoje zajęcia. Niall czuł, że musi wyjaśnić całą tą sytuację Malikowi, bo inaczej może być niezręcznie. Nie chciał wrogów, a szczególnie wśród tej grupki, wie, że Mulat również ma zamiłowanie do tatuaży i pomimo tego, że jest cichszy od swojej drugiej połówki to jego również miło byłoby mieć za przyjaciela. Co do trzeciego z nich... cóż Niall zawsze miał za dużą słabość do loczków. Jeżeli Harry jest hetero mogą pojawić się drobne komplikację...

\- Zayn... tak dla twojej informacji nie podrywałem Louisa, gdybym to robił widać by to było o wiele efektowniej.- Mruga do Malika

\- Okay...- Mruknął Zayn, ale nie wydawał się być przekonany.

\- Serio, słyszałem sporo o Louisie od Liama i wydaję mi się, że jesteśmy do siebie dosyć podobni. Zresztą nie startowałbym do kuzyna mojego byłego, bez obaw...

\- Byłego?- Zaciekawił się brunet.

\- Liam.- Powiedział z krzywym uśmieszkiem i czekał na reakcję bruneta.

\- Byłeś z Payno?! Niemożliwe! Widziałem go kilka razy i wydaję się być dosyć spokojny, a ty...- Urwał nie chcąc być niegrzecznym

\- A ja mam niebieskie włosy, kolczyk w wardze i tatuaże na rękach?

\- Mniej więcej o to mi chodziło, tak.- Westchnął Zayn.

\- Nie bądź taki powierzchowny Malik.- Uśmiechnął się krzywo- Jestem sobą, a Liamowi to całkowicie odpowiadało. Myślę, że po prostu czasami potrzebował kogoś, przy kim mógł trochę odpuścić, coś zostawić na później. Zrezygnować, nie być pieprzonym ideałem tak jak wszyscy od niego oczekiwali. Byliśmy zabawą, chwilową odskocznią od reszty świata.

\- Przepraszam.- Możliwe, że Zaynowi było odrobinę niezręcznie

\- Spoko, kolego. Każdy tak na mnie reaguję, przyzwyczaiłem się.- Można było w tym usłyszeć trochę goryczy.

\- Nie jestem każdym i serio mi głupio. Możliwe, że jestem za bardzo zazdrosny o Lou, ale...- Niall się śmieję, głośno i beztrosko.

\- Co ty nie powiesz? Odrobina zazdrości jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła, ale uważaj żeby nie przesadzić. Louis naprawdę przypomina mnie, a jeśli faktycznie ma taką osobowość, to niezależność jest jego rzeczą. Jak spróbujesz uwiązać go na smyczy to najprawdopodobniej Ci spierdoli.- Dzwoni dzwonek i nie zdążają już nic więcej powiedzieć, ale teraz Mulat o wiele przychylniej parzy na wesołego punka. Zajmują swoje miejsca w klasie. Każdy ma swoje osobne biureczko, trochę coś jak boks: oddzielony niewielkimi ściankami od reszty, szybą od nauczyciela. Możliwe, że niebiesko włosy chłopak czuję się odrobinę ograniczony i zdecydowanie mu się to kurwa nie podoba. Modli się o jak najszybszy koniec tej lekcji, bo inaczej po prostu może zwariować, albo zemdleć. Wtedy wszystko staję się jeszcze gorsze i pojawia się ktoś, kogo miał cichą nadzieję już nie spotkać.

\- Nazywam się Nick Grimshaw i będę waszym nowym nauczycielem angielskiego w tym semestrze.- Jego wzrok prześlizguję się po uczniach i zatrzymuje na dłużej na Niallu.

\- Widzę znajome twarze, jak miło...

***

Całą matmę Harry zastanawiał się jak podpytać Louisa o tego nowego chłopaka. Zdecydował, że najlepiej, wprost, bo jeśli będzie zbytnio kombinował to Lou specjalnie będzie się z nim drażnił i nic nie powie. Jeśli wcześniej miał jeszcze jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, co do tego, że jest Bi to wraz z pojawieniem się Nialla wszystkie zniknęły. Styles nie potrafił się na niczym skupić, cały czas zastawiając się, co Horan o nim pomyślał. Zasadniczo był pewny siebie, ale teraz wszystko, co się liczyło idzie w zapomnienie, bo ten chłopak jest zupełnie inny niż każdy, kogo do tej pory spotkał. Boi się, że on ze swoimi dowcipami i beztroskim, czasami wręcz dziecięcym zachowaniem będzie dla Nialla po prostu kolejnym nic nieznaczącym elementem w ciągłej podróży. Zastanawia się, czy jest w nim coś, co pozwoli mu zatrzymać na dłuższą chwilę Horana przy sobie? Zdaję sobie, że wygląd może pomóc, nie jest jakimś narcyzem, ale ma lustro i wie, że prezentuję się całkiem nieźle: brązowe loczki sięgające lekko za uszy, duże zielone oczyska, dołeczki, ładna sylwetka i tatuaże, które również zauważył u Horana. Tylko, że zdaję sobie sprawę, że dla kogoś takiego jak Niall wygląd to sprawa drugorzędowa...

\- Harry?- Słyszy Louisa tuż przy uchu, podnosi na niego rozbiegane spojrzenie.- Nie odlatuj, lekcja się skończyła. Chodźmy, bo ciekawi mnie jak tam Zayn dogaduję się z Nilem...

\- Lou... Kim on jest?- Tomlinson się uśmiecha- Wiem, że wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Nie mam zamiaru udawać: Tak podoba mi się.- Przewrócił oczami.

\- To były mojego kuzyna z Manczesteru, Liama, byliśmy kiedyś u niego.

\- Ta... kojarzę.- Powiedział smutno.

\- Spokojnie, to było pokojowe rozstanie. Niall przeprowadzał się do innego państwa. Jego matka jest znaną dziennikarką i średnio raz na pół roku zmienia miejsce zamieszkania. Stwierdzili, że związek na odległość nie ma sensu.

\- Uhm. Wiesz coś więcej o nim?- Zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Li trochę o nim opowiadał, a mówiąc trochę mam na myśli, że nie zamykał się przez prawie dwa pierwsze miesiące ich związku. Tak, więc wiem znacznie więcej...

\- Powiesz?- Zrobił minę smutnego, bezdomnego szczeniaczka.

\- Dzisiaj u mnie. Przynieś piwo i pizzę, bo myślę, że zajmie nam to trochę.

\- Dziękuję!

\- Za co?- Zapytał Zayn za ich plecami.

\- Uhm. Drobna przyjacielska pomoc.- Mruknął Louis, a Malik zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie powiedział, a Niall tylko się uśmiechnął. Myślał, że go to nie dotyczy...

***

Przez kolejny miesiąc Niall poznaje coraz lepiej tą trójkę i śmiało może stwierdzić, że pierwszy raz w życiu może sobie pozwolić na to, aby być przy kimś w pełni sobą. Rozmawiają o wszystkim, o tym, że rodzice Louisa się rozwodzą, mama Horana zaczyna chodzić na randki, więc może dłużej zatrzymają się w Londynie. Niall próbuję nauczyć grać Harry'ego na gitarze, a Louis zmusza ich w każdy piątek do wyjścia na boisko. Niebiesko włosy w sumie to lubi, pomimo, że zazwyczaj jest w drużynie z Harrym, który bądźmy szczerzy pomimo nóg jak u modelki jest dość niezdarny. Kolejny raz, kiedy Styles nie zatrzymuję piłki i wpada ona do jego bramki, a on ląduję na trawie wymieszanej z błotem. Przegrywają dwoma bramkami, ale to nie jest ważne. Znacznie bardziej niepokojące jest dla Nialla to, że po ręce Hazzy płynie świeża strużka krwi. Momentalnie jest przy nim.

\- Co jest?- Delikatnie ogląda rękę, a Zayn z Louisem wymieniają zadowolone spojrzenia.- Chłopaki koniec na dzisiaj!- Krzyknął Horan.

\- Jak dla mnie super- Westchnął Malik, a jego chłopak zmierzył go obrażonym spojrzeniem.- No, co? Nie mam już siły i mi zimno, mokro. Chce do domu...

\- Dobra, dobra zrozumiałem przekaz.- Zaśmiał się Lou.- To teraz do Harry'ego na herbatkę z prądem?- Popatrzył pytająco po reszcie.

\- Spoko.- Mruknął Niall nadal przyglądając się Stylesowi. Lokowany zarumienił się pod tym uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Tak jasne, jestem pewien, że mam również składniki na spaghetti. Jeśli mi pomożecie, to nawet się poświecę i szybko coś ugotuję.- Zgoda reszty była bardzo entuzjastyczna, bo Harry gotował najlepiej z nich wszystkich.

Kiedy dotarli do domu Stylesa, Zayn i Louis znaleźli im jakieś suche koszulki do przebrania, rezygnując ze zmiany spodni, bo Harry był od nich wyższy i raczej nic nie byłoby na nich dobre. W tym czasie Niall zmusił, Stylesa do przemycia i opatrzenia ręki. Po kilku minutach wszyscy byli już w kuchni, i zgodnie zabrali się za przygotowanie wczesnej kolacji, alkohol z gorącą herbatą szybko zaróżowił ich policzki i poprawił im humory. Przepychali się i żartowali podczas gotowania. W pewnym momencie rozdzwonił się telefon Nialla.

\- Halo?- Odezwał się pomiędzy napadami śmiechu wywołanymi Harrym z wąsami makaronowymi... Bezcenny widok.

\- Cześć Ni, jestem w Londynie chciałem odwiedzić Louisa, ale nie ma go w domu i nie odbiera. Masz może czas się spotkać?

\- No, wpadnij podam Ci adres jestem u przyjaciela, który właśnie zmusił mnie do gotowania... Twój kuzyn też tu jest.

\- Uhm, spoko.- Horan szybko się rozłączył, odwrócił się z uśmiechem do reszty.

\- Liam wpadł z wizytą... Nie będziesz miał nic, przeciwko jeśli przyjdzie?- Zapytał Harry'ego.

\- Oczywiście, że nie...- Powiedział, ale Niall umiał wychwycić smutny ton w jego głosie. Mimo wszystko szybko wysłał SMS z adresem. Liam dociera do nich godzinę później z dwoma wielkimi opakowaniami pizzy. Mimo, że niedawno skończyli kolację, Niall jest pierwszym, który dopada pudełka. Reszta patrzy na niego dziwnie.

\- Nigdy nie odmawiam darmowego, dobrego jedzenia. Mam pojemny żołądek.- Mówi z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

\- Blondi to nie jest tylko dla Ciebie.- Oburzył się Payno- Zostaw może coś reszcie.

\- Nie.- Horan pokazuje mu język, a szatyn parska śmiechem. Dobrze mieć kogoś, kto zna Cię aż zbyt dobrze przy sobie, chociaż na chwilę. Liam wita się z pozostałą trójką i jego wzrok ucieka na dłuższą chwile do loków Harry'ego. Unosi jedną brew i ze złośliwymi ognikami w oczach patrzy na Nialla. Ten puszcze mu oczko, a Styles robi się coraz bardziej zazdrosny, bo jego obiekt westchnień właśnie rozmawia bez słów ze swoim byłym. Każdy na jego miejscu byłby odrobinę zestresowany.

\- Loczki, Hmm?- Pyta Payno, a Horan tylko wzrusza ramionami.

\- Cóż mogę powiedzieć przyjacielu. -Śmieję się na zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy reszty chłopaków, chociaż możliwe, że Louis przypomina sobie coś z rozmów Liama.

\- Nie chcę brzmieć niegrzecznie- Wtrąca Zayn- Ale, o co do cholery chodzi?

\- Ani się waż.- Warczy Horan.

\- To tylko, tak stara sprawa, ale widząc ten gąszcz na głowie Harry'ego mi się przypomniało.

\- Co?- Pyta zaciekawiony Styles. Niall zrezygnowany opada na najbliższe krzesło. Już, kurwa po nim.

\- Sam miałem taką fryzurę przez pewien czas- Mówi patrząc znacząco na Horana.- Tylko, że mnie wkurzały, szczególnie rano, gdy się spieszyłem. No i po tym jak zaspany poszedłem z grzebieniem wczepionym na środku głowy do szkoły, tak się wkurzyłem, że jeszcze tego samego dnia zgoliłem głowę prawie na zero...

\- No i?- Zaciekawił się Zayn, a Niall już schował twarz w rękach i chichotał jak szalony, po części z rozbawienia, a po części z zażenowania.

\- To był ten czas, kiedy byłem z Blondasem.- Wskazał na Horana- Kiedy zobaczył mnie następnego dnia bez włosów, miał łezki w oczach. Obraził się i stwierdził, że nie będzie ze mną sypiał dopóki włosy nie odrosną... stwierdziłem, że wolę takie. Zagroził, że kupi mi perukę i zmusi do jej zakładania kiedy...- Tu Niall zasłonił mu usta dłonią.

\- Oni naprawdę nie muszą tego wiedzieć.- Powiedział, zawzięcie patrząc byłemu w oczy. Payno skinął głową.

\- Hej!- Oburzył się Lou- Ja chce wiedzieć, kiedy!

\- Domyśl się Tomlinson.- Zaśmiał się Niall

\- Mam jedno pytanie, a właściwie to dwa- Mruknął Styles- Co ma to wspólnego ze mną i dlaczego Blondi?

\- Boże ty też.-Jęknął Horan- Jasne upokarzajcie mnie dalej...

\- Drogi Haroldzie- Powiedział Liam ze sztuczną, przesadną powagą- Niall ma obsesję na punkcie loków i ogólnie włosów u chłopaków z którymi jest... Dziwne, ze nie zauważyłeś.

\- Nie jesteśmy parą Payno- Powiedział niebiesko włosy z nutką rozbawienia w głosie.

\- Och, szkoda- Mina Liama odrobinę zrzedła, Zayn i Louis prawie dusili się ze śmiechu na widok miny Stylesa.- Byłem pewien... ale nie ważne.

\- Blondi?- Louis domagał się odpowiedzi na drugie pytanie, a wyższy chłopak miał zdecydowanie za dużo satysfakcji, kiedy puścił w obieg telefon ze zdjęciami rok młodszego Nialla, który miał krótko obcięte boki, a reszta jego włosów była zdecydowanie dłuższa, postawiona do góry i bardzo blond.- No nieźle Nallier, drastyczna zmiana z konwencjonalnego blondu do intensywnego niebieskiego.- Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem, nawet Horan. Później wszyscy rozsiedli z jedzeniem w salonie i włączyli maraton „Underworld". Harry skorzystał z nieuwagi chłopaków i wskoczył na miejsce koło Nialla, ten tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Przy czwartej części, Zouis ewakuował się do gościnnego pokoju. Dokładniej to Louis zaniósł śpiącego jak kamień Zayna. Liam odleciał w połowie, a na polu walki z ciężkimi powiekami został tylko loczek i Niallier. Payne zaczął się wiercić i rozpychać na kanapie, co zmusiło Harry'ego do bliższego przysunięcia się do Horana. Przyjemne ciepło bijące od drugiego ciała szybko ukołysało wyższego chłopaka do snu. Po chwili jego głowa opierała się na ramieniu Nialla. Przed zaśnięciem poczuł jeszcze jak Horan przeczesuję jego włosy, a następnie obejmuję ramieniem. Zaspany Harry nie miał nic przeciwko, wygodnie ułożył głowę na klatce piersiowej chłopaka.

\- Śpij Hazz.- Szepnął Horan.- Jak skończę oglądać to Cię obudzę.- Nie trzeba mu było dwa razy powtarzać. Zanim zdążył sformułować jakąkolwiek odpowiedź: zasnął.

Tylko, że kiedy na ekranie pokazały się napisy końcowe, Horan nie był w stanie zmusić się do przerwania snu chłopaka. Zastanawiał się czy da radę zanieść go do pokoju. To trochę dużo schodów, jak na niego, ale postanowił zaryzykować. Na szczęście nie upuścił śpiącego, ułożył go wygodnie na materacu i przykrył kocem. Następnie wrócił do salonu, pozbierał brudne naczynia i opakowania po licznych przekąskach. Poprawił Liama na kanapie, tak by w całości na niej leżał, znalazł jakiś polarowy koc i przykrył nim przyjaciela. Na kartce wielkimi literami napisał: „Mamo, to przyjaciel nie włamywacz. Harry" i przykleił ją do słoika z kawą. Drugą, tylko większą zostawił na stoliku w salonie. Ziewnął, nie miał siły wracać do domu, ale nie bardzo wiedział gdzie może się położyć. Jednak, kiedy zaczął zasypiać na fotelu pomyślał, że może Harry go rano nie zabiję, jeśli obudzi się obok niego. Ociężale wspiął się po raz kolejny po schodach i z westchnieniem ulgi położył się tuż obok loczka.

***

Mija dwa tygodnie od wizyty Liama, a Harry nadal słyszy jego słowa o tym, że Niall ma słabość do loków. Teraz zdarza im się spędzać czas tylko we dwóch, a Styles może z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że zakochał się w tym wesołym, energicznym punku. Tylko nie wie czy to jest odwzajemnione, czasami zauważa jak chłopak przygląda mu się z uśmiechem. Niestety to nie jest dla niego żaden dowód. Siadają przy stoliku na stołówce, Horan i Malik w bardzo bojowych nastrojach. Louis wpatruję się zafascynowany w swojego chłopaka, bo rzadko może oglądać go aż tak wyprowadzonego z równowagi.

\- Homofob pierdolony.- Warczy Malik. Niall tylko liczy w myślach do, dziesięciu, ale myśli, że nie pomoże mu nawet jakby dotarł do setki...

\- Co się stało?- Pyta, Hazz niepewnie

\- Nick, jebany, profesor się stał.- Warknął Zayn.- Nie uznał naszego eseju z ostatniej lektury o „poprawnym sposobie komunikacji między warstwami społecznymi", bo jego zdaniem jest nie na temat. Kurwa. Straciliśmy na to całą niedziele.- Niall przytakuję.

\- Musimy napisać to od nowa, a najgorsze jest to, że napisaliśmy ten esej poprawnie.- Mówi Niall ledwo hamując gniew, jego pięści są zaciśnięte.

\- Ten jego tekst na koniec kiedy nie było już innych świadków: „ Trzeba było spędzić więcej czasu na analizowaniu lektury niż na sprawdzaniu zawartości swoich spodni."- Dodaję Malik, a oczy Lou się rozszerzają.

\- Skąd on..- Jąka się Tomlinson.

\- Nie mówił o was... Myśli, że ja jestem z Zaynem.- Teraz przy stole zapada grobowa cisza, a Horan uderza czołem o blat stołu

\- Dlaczego?- Pyta Mulat

\- Nie wiem, kiedy kogoś uznaję za przyjaciela znacznie zmniejsza mi się dystans do tej osoby i pewnie zauważyliście, że jestem o wiele bliżej z wami niż resztą... Kiedy czekaliśmy na niego jak się spóźnił zazwyczaj przysypiałem na ramieniu Zayna, albo rozmawialiśmy... No i zazwyczaj trzymamy się z daleka od reszty naszej grupy, bo to idioci.

\- Wow...- Mruknął Harry- Dlatego nie uznał wam pracy, bo myśli, że jesteście parą?- Niall wyraźnie się zarumienił.

\- Cóż nie do końca... Myślę, że jest zazdrosny.-

\- Co?!- Krzyknął Malik.- Tylko mi nie mów, że jego też znasz bliżej! Niall on jest jakieś dziesięć lat starszy...

\- Znam, ale nie w tym sensie.- Westchnął- Był nauczycielem w tej szkole Liama. Nieudolnie próbował poderwać Li, ale potem pojawiłem się ja...

\- Kurwa.- Powiedział Louis- Mści się?- Niall spojrzał niepewnie na Zayna potem Na Tomlinsona.

\- Nie, tamta sprawa była zamknięta, ale teraz jego duma ucierpiała drugi raz...

\- Jak to?

\- Tak to: Myśli, że znowu odbiłem mu chłopaka, który wpadł mu w oko.- Spojrzał znacząco na Zayna.

\- Nie... Powiedz, że nie masz tego na myśli, co mi się wydaję, że masz- Jękną Malik z obrzydzeniem.

\- Od początku roku się na Ciebie gapi.- Powiedział Niall- Myślę, że jest gorzej niż w przypadku, Liama. Widziałem, w jakich rejonach skupia się jego wzrok, kiedy odpowiadasz, abo idziesz do tablicy...

\- Robi mi się niedobrze- Sarknął Zayn- Nie mogłeś powiedzieć?

\- Co by to dało Zayn? Tylko byś się stresował, myślałem, że odpuści. Niestety to, że na horyzoncie pojawiłem się ja chyba tylko go zmotywowało. Liam był dla niego tylko fascynacją, bo kiedy zobaczył, że jest zajęty zrezygnował. Teraz, kiedy myśli, że jestem z tobą nie ma zamiaru przegrać drugi raz.

\- Co robimy?- Zapytał przerażony Louis, bliżej przysuwając się do swojego chłopaka.

\- Wy nic.- Odpowiedział stanowczo Horan- Mam pewien pomysł, ale do jego realizacji będę potrzebował Harry'ego.- Uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Jasne- Zgodził się szybko loczek.

\- Słyszałem, co nieco o twoich słynnych dowcipach, a żadnego jeszcze nie widziałem...

\- Mam groźbę od mamy, że jak będę znowu rozrabiał to wyśle mnie do ojca... ale myślę, że za długo byłem spokojny. Zaczyna mnie już nosić, a to będzie usprawiedliwiona zbrodnia.

\- Świetnie.- Ucieszył się Niallier

\- Więc jaki mamy plan?- Zapytał, Hazz zacierając ręce.

\- Masa tęczowych balonów i wielki transparent z napisem „ Gratuluję zamążpójścia Nick".

\- To będzie mój najlepszy kawał, niedługo jest Halloween. Może wtedy?

\- Idealnie, Hazz. Właściwy człowiek na właściwym miejscu. Jesteś dowódcą misji: „zdemaskować Nicka".

***

Dwa dni przed realizacją ich wspaniałego planu spotykają się w domu Horana, by dokończyć transparent. Po kilku godzinach cały napis jest gotowy, a oni lekko pijani, roześmiani i zadowoleni z efektów swojej pracy. Pokój Nialla przypomina pobojowisko, na podłodze jest wszystko: puste opakowania po farbach, gazety, ściereczki, pędzle i markery. Harry próbuję się podnieść i iść do łazienki, bo jest całkowicie pewien, że dzięki Niallowi on też wygląda jak tęcza... Chociaż Horan również ma na ubraniach kolorowe kropki i ciemno czerwoną smugę na policzku. Styles za bardzo zagapia się na chłopaka, w efekcie, czego potyka się o własne nogi i ląduję z hukiem, obok Nialla. Przerażonego Nialla.

\- Żyjesz? Jesteś cały? Hazz odezwij się idioto!

\- Tylko się potłukłem.- Loczek otwiera oczy i pierwsze, co widzi to zaniepokojona twarz przyjaciela, która jest za blisko by mógł się powstrzymać. Opuszkami palców śledzi ślad farby na policzku chłopaka, a później szybko podnosi się do siadu i całuję Nialla, który jest zbyt zszokowany by zrobić cokolwiek. Harry odskakuję od niego z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- P-przepraszam ja...- Nie wie, co powiedzieć, więc zrywa się na równe nogi i chce uciec. Myśli, że skoro Niall nie oddał pocałunku, to nie ma szans i tylko się wygłupił. Ręka loczka jest już na klamce, ale Niall w porę zatrzaskuję mu drzwi od razu przekręcając zamek. Harry opiera się plecami o drzwi i ciężko oddycha, czuję w oczach kłujące łzy. Horan jedną rękę opiera tuż koło jego głowy, a drugą kładzie na tali wyższego chłopaka.

\- Hazz spójrz na mnie...- Loczek niechętnie podnosi wzrok, widzi intensywnie niebieskie oczy wpatrujące się w niego z zaciekawieniem i determinacją.- Powiedz mi, dlaczego to zrobiłeś?- Styles kręci głową, bo kurwa nie może tego zrobić.- Okay-Mruknął zawiedziony Niall- Nie jesteś całkiem hetero, prawda?

\- Nie- szepnął Hazz.

\- Zrobiłeś to, bo chciałeś się upewnić, poeksperymentować, a ja wydałem Ci się idalnym królikiem doświadczalnym?- Horan zaostrzył ton

\- Nie, Niall to nie tak...

\- A jak? Skąd mam wiedzieć, co myśleć? Do teraz myślałem, że nie interesujesz się chłopakami, po szkole chodzą legendy o tobie i różnych dziewczynach... Zdaję sobie sprawę, że większość z tego to nie prawda, ale jednak skądś to się wzięło.

\- Było ich kilka.- Mamrocze Harry- Całkiem sporo, ale już wcześniej podejrzewałem, że jestem Bi. Kiedy pojawiłeś się w szkole ja po prostu...

\- Co ty po prostu?- Pyta, Niall, a nadzieja przebija się przez jego warstwy ochronne i Styles to widzi.

\- Przepadłem, Louis i Zayn wiedzieli. Jeszcze tego samego dnia zmusiłem Lou, żeby mi o tobie opowiedział... Kiedy Liam przyjechał nie byłem za szczęśliwy, bo myślałem, że przyjechał do Ciebie.

\- Byłeś zazdrosny?- Pyta zadowolony Niall, a Harry kiwa głową zawstydzony.- To dobrze, bo ja o Ciebie też byłem. Każda ta dziewczyna doprowadzała mnie do szału.- Uśmiecha się i obserwuję jak na twarz Harry'ego wkrada się szok, a następnie zrozumienie i w końcu odwzajemnia uśmiech. Przez chwilę tylko patrzą się na siebie z głupimi uśmieszkami, ale wtedy druga ręka Horana przenosi się na drzwi, pochyla się do przodu i ponownie łączy ich wargi. Na początku ostrożnie i leniwie poruszają ustami naprzeciw siebie, Styles kładzie ręce na biodrach niższego chłopaka i przyciąga go bliżej. Tak, że Niall opiera się prawie całym ciałem o niego. Niall rozchyla bardziej usta i wysuwa swój język, przejeżdża nim po zębach Harry'ego, który rozumiejąc intencje wpuszcza go do środka, czuję jak Horan łączy ich języki i zaczyna synchronizować je ze sobą. Zapominają się całkowicie, za długo udawali, że niczego nie czują by teraz móc tak łatwo się zatrzymać. Niallier wsuwa palce we włosy wyższego chłopaka i delikatnie za nie ciągnie, na co ten odchyla głowę do tyłu i jęczy, przerywają pocałunek i łapczywie łapią powietrze. Niebiesko włosy przenosi ręce na plecy Hazzy, tuż nad pośladkami, opuszki palców wsuwając pod obcisły materiał, a z ust loczka ucieka kolejne sapnięcie, doskonale wie, w którą stronę to zmierza i pomimo podekscytowania czuję też odrobinę strachu, bo to pierwszy raz, kiedy jest tak blisko jest z jakimś chłopakiem. Nie wie, co ma robić, ani gdzie podziać ręce. Niallier łapię jego spojrzenie

\- Harry.- Mówi ochrypłym urwanym głosem- Czy kiedykolwiek...

\- Nie.- Horan chcę się odsunąć i uspokoić, ale Styles mu nie pozwala.- Ani się waż teraz wycofywać.- Syczy wściekle, a Niall się uśmiecha.

\- Jesteś pewien?- Loczek kiwa głową.- Myślę, że muszę jeszcze powiedzieć coś, co wydaję mi się oczywiste, ale... Hazz zakochałem się w tobie.

\- Uczucie jest w pełni odwzajemnione.- Następne minuty mieszanka pocałunków i zrzucania kolejnych części garderoby. Kiedy Niall odpina zamek w spodniach Harry'ego posyła mu psotny uśmiech, czując jak bardzo cała sytuacja podnieciła loczka. Wkłada rękę pod jego bokserki, łapiąc w dłoń twardniejącego penisa i przesuwając ręką parę razy w górę i w dół. Styles zagryza wargi, nie chcąc błagać, ale kiedy Niall przestaję nie wytrzymuję. Sam zdejmuję z siebie resztę ubrania z zadowoleniem obserwując wygłodniały wzrok Horana palący jego skórę, kiedy spojrzenie dociera w okolicę krocza słyszy urwany oddech Nialla. Podchodzi bliżej, a ręce niższego przesuwają się po każdym z jego tatuaży. Kończąc swoją wędrówkę na liściach lilii wytatuowanych na biodrach. Później podniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na twarz Harry'ego.

\- Łóżko?-

\- Łóżko.- Zgodził się Loczek, cofając się parę kroków i opadając plecami na materac. Niall pospiesznie zdjął swoje ubranie i usadowił się na łóżku tak by być nad Stylesem i jednocześnie nie dotykać go wcale.

\- Teraz powiedz mi, co chcesz.

\- Niallier.- Sapnął speszony chłopak. Niall tylko się zaśmiał- Pocałuj mnie idioto.

\- Tylko tyle?- Zdziwił się, ale spełnił jego prośbę, teraz ich usta i języki ocierały się o siebie zgodnie, ale poza tym nie dotykali się w żadnym innym miejscu. Harry'emu zaczęło to doskwierać, bo cała ta sytuacja była bardziej podniecająca niż wszystko, co do tej pory przeżył i potrzebował więcej, o wiele więcej dotyku. Robią przerwę na oddech, a Hazz wie, dlaczego Niall to robi, ten głupek chce się upewnić, że Styles na pewno chcę tego wszystkiego. Pomimo skrępowania postanawia upomnieć się o to, co powinien dostać inaczej nie ma szans na spełnienie tego. Patrzy, więc chłopakowi nad nim w oczy i powoli mówi:

\- Chce poczuć twoje ręce na każdym centymetrze mojej skóry, naprawdę powinieneś znaleźć każdy słaby punkt ukryty gdzieś na moim ciele. Lubię, kiedy wplatasz dłonie w moje loki, więc dlaczego ich tam jeszcze nie ma?- Chwilę czeka, aż Horan wsunie palce w jego włosy, zdusza jęk przyjemności i kontynuuję listę życzeń.- Chciałbym jutro znaleźć na szyi, brzuchu i udach malinki, żebym miał pewność, że to nie przyśniło mi się pod wpływem. Potrzebuję poczuć twoją dłoń i twoje usta na moim kroczu, bo mam wrażenie, że jeszcze w życiu nie byłem tak twardy. Chciałbym tak wiele rzeczy zrobić z tobą, że naprawdę braknie nam nocy na wymienienie ich wszystkich, nie mówiąc już o zrobieniu. Dlatego po prostu idźmy z tym, a jeśli będzie coś nie w porządku to obiecuję, że od razu dam Ci znać. Możemy pójść na taki kompromis?

\- Harry... Nie sądziłem, że ktoś samymi słowami potrafi doprowadzić mnie na granice wytrzymałości, ale kurwa tobie się udało.- Następnie pociąga za włosy Harry'ego, który instynktownie odchylił głowę do tyłu. Niall zaczął wysysać malinkę na jego szyi, kiedy skończył z uśmiechem podziwiał swoje dzieło.- Jeśli pójdzie to dalej niż myślę, to wolisz żebym to ja był na dole?- Pyta zduszonym głosem.-

\- Myślę, że tak... jeśli tobie to nie przeszkadza. Nie mówię, że nigdy po prostu...

\- Spokojnie kochanie, nie proponowałbym tego gdybym nie chciał.- Mówi i podnosi się z łóżka, a Hazz patrzy na niego przestraszony.- Nie uciekaj mi nigdzie, muszę tylko coś zrobić, skoczę na chwilkę do łazienki, nie stresuj się. Wszystko jest w porządku.

\- To, co się dzieję?- Niall ma ochotę nie odpowiadać, ale wie, że Harry pomimo przyjaźni z homoseksualną parą może nie wiedzieć pewnych rzeczy...

\- Jestem na dole tylko z tymi, który całkowicie ufam, czyli ostatnio z Liamem. Ponad rok temu, a ty nie jesteś mały tam...- Horan się czerwieni, kurwa nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio był aż tak zażenowany, ale musi to powiedzieć.- Harry, to typowo techniczne rzeczy i jestem pewien, że będzie inna bardziej odpowiednia pora na nie. Wtedy odpowiem na każde pytanie, ale teraz nie psujmy atmosfery, co?

\- Okay, nigdzie się nie wybieram, ale się pospiesz.- Jęczy loczek.

Niall znika za drzwiami łazienki, wpada pod prysznic. Odkręca ciepłą wodę i spłukuję z siebie pozostałości farb. Rozumie zdezorientowanie Stylesa, dlatego chce tym razem zająć się sam wszystkimi tymi mniej oczywistymi sprawami. Ostrożnie zanurza pierwszy palec w swoim wejściu, parokrotnie wkłada go i wyciąga całkowicie, kiedy może robić to w miarę swobodnie dodaję drugi palec. Wsuwa je kawałek i zaczyna kręcić na około od czasu do czasu krzyżując ich ze sobą. Kończy, zdejmuję słuchawkę prysznica z uchwytu, odchyla jeden pośladek i przejeżdżam ciepłym, mocnym strumieniem wody pomiędzy. W ekspresowym tempie się wyciera i prawie biegiem wraca do Harry'ego. Od razu przylegając do jego ciała. Loczek fuka i zabawnie marszczy brwi.

\- Jesteś mokry.- Niall wzrusza ramionami i delikatnie muska usta Hazzy tak by odegnać niepotrzebne myśli. Przypomina sobie, że chłopak chciał malinki, zamierza spełnić jego żądanie. Zaciska zęby tuż pod lewym sutkiem partnera, później zasysa, by następnie znów ugryźć. Upewnia się, że malinka zostanie na dłużej. Każdy zna idę tych znaków i Horan jest zajebiście szczęśliwy, że wreszcie mu wolno zaznaczyć swoją obecność na cielę Harry'ego. Robi jeszcze dwie mniejsze w na brzuchu i kilka malutkich na wewnętrznej stronie ud Stylesa. Obaj są cholernie podekscytowani tym, co się między nimi dzieję i nawet gdyby teraz ktoś, a dokładnie dwóch ktosiów dobijał się do domu to oni i tak by nie usłyszeli. Niall liże penisa Hazzy, a ten zaciska ręce na poduszce, starając się nie być zbyt głośnym. Co jest całkowicie bez sensu zdaniem Nialla, bo oprócz nich nie ma nikogo w domu, nie ma powodu do kontrolowania dźwięków. Mogą czuć się swobodnie ze sobą i każdą reakcją na dotyk. Jeżeli są ze sobą i jeżeli naprawdę sobie ufają to powinno być komfortowe dla nich obu.

\- Nie słyszę Cię- Mruczy, Horan, przez chwilę pieści samą główkę, a metal w jego wardze doprowadza Harry'ego do obłędu.

\- Niall, jeśli chcesz czegoś więcej... To musisz przestać inaczej, przez ten twój cholerny kolczyk dojdę w ciągu minuty.

\- Och, okay. Oglądałeś kiedykolwiek gejowskie porno?- Harry rumieni się, ale kiwa głową.- Dobrze, pod łóżkiem mam lubrykant, ale nie mam prezerwatyw... Masz?

\- Pod pokrowcem na telefon...- Niall parska śmiechem- No, co? Praktycznie...- Niall sięga po żel, a Styles wydostaję gumkę. Jeszcze lekki pocałunek dla zapewnienia, Hazzy że wszystko dobrze, przeczesanie jego włosów, tak by zrelaksował się całkowicie, a zbędne myśli wykopał za drzwi sypialni. Dopiero wtedy zamieniają się miejscami. Horan rozszerza nogi i śliskim palcem przesuwa po swoim wejściu, słyszy jak Harry wciąga powietrze.

\- Podoba się Ci się?- Pyta Niall, a Styles przytakuję.- Chcesz patrzeć jak się rozciągam? Założę się, że tak.- Uważnie obserwuję twarz Harry'ego, kiedy pieprzy się swoimi palcami. Hazz zakłada prezerwatywę on wyciąga palce i sięga, bo nawilżacz, by rozsmarować go więcej wokół wejścia i wcisnąć odrobinę do środka.- Jesteś pewny, bo nie będzie odwrotu?

\- Tak.- Mówi zachrypniętym głosem.- A ty, wszystko w porządku?- Niall kiwa głową na zgodę. Chwilę później czuję jak główka penisa wślizguję się do jego dziurki. Dla Harry'ego to nowe uczucie i potrzebuję upewnić się czy na pewno nie robi Nialllowi krzywdy.

\- Pchnij do końca i zaczekaj chwilę.- Instruuję go Horan, a on całkowicie mu ufa, robi tak. Ciepło i ciasnota prawie prowadzą go na krawędź od razu, ale cały czas pamięta, by nie ruszać biodrami. Patrzy na Nialla, którego twarz jest wykrzywiona w grymasie bólu i Harry jest przerażony, że zrobił krzywdę partnerowi.- Nic mi nie jest, muszę się przyzwyczaić. Nie wierć się przez minutę.- Sapie Niallier z wysiłkiem. Czekają, a Hazz niepewnie całuje chłopaka, dłonią przesuwając po wytatuowanych żebrach i ramionach. Opuszkami palców śledząc napis na klatce piersiowej: Żyć. Harry zdecydowanie teraz czuję, że żyję bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, pomimo swojego braku doświadczenia w kontaktach męsko-męskich, zdenerwowania i początkowego skrępowania. Jest idealnie, bo jest z kimś, komu nie przeszkadzają wszystkie te jego mankamenty i oczywiście Harry też akceptuję wady Nialla, cóż właściwie to uważa, że Horan nie ma ich wcale...

\- Możesz już- Jęczy Niall, a Styles wycofuję się odrobiną by wejść z powrotem. Przez jakiś czas nie zmienia rytmu, dopóki Niall nie zaciska zębów na jego przedramieniu, mocno. Wtedy zaskoczony, wychodzi z partnera prawie całkowicie, ale Horan nie pozwala mu na to zaplatając nogi za jego plecami.- Harry, nie jestem z porcelany.- Później każde kolejne uderzenie bioder jest pewniejsze, zapewniając im obu odpowiednią dawkę przyjemności. Hazz chowa głowę pomiędzy szyją, a ramieniem Nialla. Zasysa skórę na obojczyku, tworząc niewielką malinkę, ale wystarczającą by dać znać tym wszystkim zaślinionym idiotom, że ten ideał jest już zajęty i poza zasięgiem. Tak dla pewności, robi drugą trochę wyżej, tak by Niall nie mógł jej zakryć. To wcale nie tak, że Horan miał zamiar kiedykolwiek chować coś, co jest dziełem jego chłopaka. Później przez przypadek Harry zmienia kąt pchnięć i trafia wreszcie w prostatę Nialla,

\- Hazz, Harry, kochanie.- Jęczy- Staraj się trafiać tam...- Styles stosuję się do polecenia partnera. Pcha parokrotnie w to samo miejsce za każdym razem wywołując bardzo entuzjastyczną odpowiedź od Horana. Z całą pewnością plecy loczka pokryte są teraz czerwonymi śladami, a szyja wygląda jak po spotkaniu z wampirem sadystą, ale kto by się tym przejmował, kiedy czuję jak mięśnie zaciskają się na jego członku.- Blisko, Mocniej!- Krzyczy Niallier i Styles jest całkowicie pewien, że to było już słychać nawet poza domem. Nie mówiąc już o salonie, w który czekała dwójka ich przyjaciół, z którymi byli umówieni na piwo, ale tak jakby zapomnieli?

Harry uderza głębiej i z większą siłą niż wcześniej, a ciałem Nialla wstrząsa spazm i dochodzi na ich klatki piersiowe i brzuchy. Widok przyjemności na twarzy partnera i zaciskające się mięśnie ostatecznie doprowadza Stylesa do orgazmu. Opada na mniejszego chłopaka, a chwilę później delikatnie przewraca się na plecy. Wychodzi z Horana, zawiązuję prezerwatywę i wrzuca ją pod łóżko.

\- Wow.- Mruczy prosto do ucha Nialla.

\- Z tym muszę przyznać Ci rację: Wow.- Obaj wybuchają śmiechem.- Myślę, że zatrzymam Cię na dłużej, w sumie to chyba na zawsze.

\- Idealnie.- Westchnął loczek, ułożył się z głową na klatce piersiowej Nialla i powoli zasypiał.

\- Tylko mam jeden warunek: Nie waż się obcinać włosów.

\- Oczywiście... punk i loczek: idealna kombinacja.


End file.
